


A very jealous Lexa

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Clarke, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealousy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke screaming and clenching around her cock… was there anything better?





	A very jealous Lexa

“Fuck, daddy, you feel so good!” 

Clarke screaming and clenching around her cock… was there anything better? Lexa had Clarke bent over the hood of her BMW, pounding into her as deep as she could, bottoming out in the writhing blonde. She held her down with a hand between her shoulder blades, her other hand holding Clarke’s slinky black dress around her waist so she could watch her cock stretch out the woman’s slick cunt. The sound of Clarke’s arousal filled the deserted (hopefully) parking garage, echoing loudly, and it only served to amplify the blonde’s need. 

“You like this babygirl? You want someone to see your daddy taking you like this, don’t you? You get wet thinking about someone seeing daddy’s cock sliding in and out of your sweet pussy, filling you up…” Clarke moaned, trying to buck her hips to meet Lexa’s thrusts. 

“Yes daddy… oh fuck! It makes me so wet…” She could feel her orgasm coming fast. Lexa felt her start to flutter around her aching length, and she upped her pace, slamming into Clarke even harder. “Fuck… Daddy!” Lexa came when she felt Clarke squeezing down on her, milking her cock, making her see stars. 

They caught their breath for a moment, and then Lexa helped Clarke stand, supporting her while her legs regained strength, helping her back into her panties and pulling her dress back into place. Clarke teetered on her high heels, still panting slightly, while Lexa adjusted her own clothing, running her hands over her tailored suit to remove any wrinkles. ‘As if Lexa wrinkled,’ Clarke thought. The woman was a fucking goddess. 

“Alright babygirl. Time to go in before we are considered unfashionably late.” Clarke groaned, pouting. She had managed to distract Lexa long enough for the tall brunette to shatter her world all over the hood of her car, but it appeared that was over. Lexa laughed, taking Clarke’s chin in her fingers, giving her a quick kiss. Then she threaded her fingers through Clarke’s and started dragging her toward the elevator. 

“Do we have to? How about instead we just go back to your place? I can make you glad we did, daddy…” She smiled seductively, her voice low. Jesus, was that tempting. Lexa sighed as they stepped into the elevator, shaking her head firmly. 

“This is important to you, and me princess. Your friends are your family, and it’s time for me to meet them.” Clarke grumbled, but she knew Lexa was right. She was so excited for her friends to meet her beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, sweet girlfriend. They had only been together three months, but shit got serious quick. Lexa was nervous, though she didn’t let it show. She was a little afraid that Clarke’s friends wouldn’t like her. This was really big, Clarke’s friends were her world. As the elevator approached their floor, Clarke slid herself into Lexa’s arms, holding her tight, her head on Lexa’s chest. The brunette wrapped her arms around her, grateful, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The door dinged, and they pulled apart, linking hands and walking into the club. 

There was a lot of pink and blue lights, and the music was very loud. Lexa felt overdressed. She had been expecting something a little less… relaxed. They found a table and Lexa shed her jacket and tie, rolling up her dress shirt sleeves to the elbow. She held the table while Clarke went to search for her friends. A waiter came around and Lexa shouted an order for Clarke and herself. She could use a drink. The service wasn’t terrible, and Lexa found that she drank both drinks before Clarke returned with some new faces.

“Lexa, this is Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy. Guys, this is Lexa!” Clarke was practically glowing when she bounced over to Lexa’s side, wrapping both of her arms around one of Lexa’s. Octavia smiled, reaching out to shake Lexa’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Clarke has told us a great deal of terribly inappropriate things about you!” She had a massive shit eating grin on her face.

“That is not true! O!” Clarke looked shocked, quickly turning to Lexa to assure her that her friend was full of it. Lexa laughed good naturedly, not minding.

“Hey, it’s about time someone tamed this one,” Raven joked, indicating Clarke with a jerk of her thumb. Clarke just sighed and rolled her eyes when Lexa’s eyebrows rose. 

“Bellamy.” He stuck his hand out stiffly, clearly less than friendly. Lexa took it, swallowing a lump in her throat. 

“Good to meet you,” She said, trying not to panic. She saw Clarke flashing an angry glare toward the boy. Raven and Octavia didn’t bat an eyelash, though, and Lexa assumed that this behavior was normal for him. He grunted and turned to flag down a waiter. ‘Jesus, that was fucking terrible,’ thought Lexa. She tried to put it from her mind, however, and the four girls got along well, talking mostly about things Clarke would clearly rather forget. 

“Remember, ha! Remember the time Clarke-” Clarke cut Raven off abruptly, not about to have her telling ANOTHER embarrassing story in front of her girlfriend tonight. Lexa was clearly enjoying it far too much. 

“No! Fucking no one remembers, Raven, and nobody better remember anything else tonight , got it?” Both Raven and Octavia burst out laughing, and Lexa fought to contain a chuckle. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back Da-… Lexa.” Clarke’s face turned red and she was gone in an instant, leaving Lexa with her friends. 

Fortunately neither of the girls noticed Clarke’s almost slip, and she was spared some uncomfortable questions. Bellamy had left at some point, and the girls complained about him leaving them with empty glasses. Lexa volunteered to go to the bar, since the waiter seemed swamped. She ordered the drinks, and while she waited, she spotted Clarke near the bathrooms, talking to a floppy haired boy, her back to Lexa. While she watched, the boy stepped closer to Clarke, reaching out and running his hand down her arm. Immediately furious, it took everything in her not to walk over and stomp the little pricks ass into the ground. Clarke slapped his hand away, and his face looked pained. He crowded himself in closer, and Lexa held herself frozen. Clarke would get rid of him if she chose to. 

Before Lexa got to see her make that choice though, Bellamy was between them, clearly verbally tearing the smaller man apart. When the other man had slunk off, Bellamy turned to Clarke, pulling her into his arms, hugging her. ‘OK,’ thought Lexa. ‘Good friend...’ But the hug lasted too long, his hand cradling the back of her head, the side of her face against his chest. Clarke pulled back, but he gripped her hips, talking fast, trying to get her to look at him. Lexa could see Clarke shaking her head back and forth, and Bellamy’s face darkened. His look turned angry and he pushed her away, storming off. Clarke stood there a moment, her back still to a pissed off Lexa. 

Clarke mentally shook herself. She turned to head back to the table, standing straighter and wiping her tears away. Forcing those tears into a smile, she found her friends. Right behind her was Lexa with the drinks, and although Clarke went on as if nothing had happened, Lexa was much changed. They made it through the next hour or so, finally saying goodnight around one A.M. Clarke was quite buzzed, but Lexa had sobered. On the way to the car, Clarke tried to find out what was wrong. Her friends loved lexa, with the exception of Bellamy, and he wouldn't like anyone she dated. Everything had went wonderfully, and Lexa charmed them just like she had charmed Clarke. So what was the problem?

“Did my friends say something? Do something? They are morons, don’t worry about them, daddy… what’s wrong?” Clarke was starting to panic. 

Lexa just unlocked the car and opened the passenger door, gesturing for Clarke to get in. Once she was in, Lexa shut the door and slid into her own seat. Gripping the steering wheel with white knuckled hands, Lexa looked through the windshield at the gray cement wall. 

“Are you mine, Clarke?” She asked through clenched teeth, containing her anger. Clarke looked confused. 

“Yes, daddy,” she whispered, terrified. She watched silently as Lexa took deep breaths beside her. Realization struck.

“Is this about Bellamy?” 

Lexa’s nose flared and her grip tightened on the wheel. 

“There is nothing… nothing. He knows that. I don’t want him, Lexa. I just want you…” her voice trailed off, not sure what Lexa needed, what she thought.

“And the boy with the stupid hair? He seemed pretty fucking comfortable in your personal space, Clarke.” Her voice never raised, but Clarke wished it had. She wanted to know what Lexa was feeling. Then she realized what it was. Jealousy. Her sexy, fierce, confident girlfriend was jealous. 

“Are you jealous, daddy?” 

Lexa snorted like she was amused. Then after a moment, “Maybe.” She turned on the car and started toward her apartment, still not looking at her girlfriend. 

Clarke slid closer to Lexa, determined to show her how much she belonged to the angry woman. She removed her right hand from the wheel, pinning if behind her back so Lexa was holding her and she could get closer. She pulled Lexa’s dress shirt from her pants, running her hand along soft skin and smooth abs, nestling her face into brown hair. She gradually made her way to her breasts, slipping her hand under her bra and massaging them, moaning quietly when she pinched Lexa’s nipples. The brunettes breathing accelerated and her cock began to harden, but otherwise she remained frustratingly calm. 

Clarke gently palmed Lexa’s dick through her pants, feeling it growing to its full nine inches within seconds. She moaned, clenching her thighs together. She was already so fucking wet, Lexa didn’t even have to touch her and she became a hot needy mess for her. She freed Lexa’s hand, taking it in her own. She guided it across her thigh and pressed Lexa’s long fingers against her ruined panties. Her head tipped back and she moaned, grinding into her hand. She felt Lexa stiffen beside her, and she knew she had her attention.

“Fuck daddy… No one gets me wet like you do… You don’t even have to touch me and I’m ready for you.” Clarke continued grinding as she spoke, quickly becoming breathless. “But I really, really want you to touch me… please? Will you play with me daddy? I need you…” 

Lexa unfroze, her fingers pushing aside Clarke’s panties and sliding through her soaked folds, loving how fucking wet Clarke always was for her. The blonde keened, pushing Lexa’s hand down harder with her own. 

“Fold your arms behind your back Clarke.” She gladly complied, trapping her limbs behind herself, happy Lexa was playing along. Lexa pulled Clarke’s dress up around her waist and pushed her thighs apart, spreading her legs wide. Lexa drove as carefully as she could while still taking in the view. Clarke was so fucking gorgeous; sometimes Lexa could barely stand to look at her. With her legs spread and her thighs glistening, chest heaving, this was one of those times. Circling her clit and then dipping down to tease Clarke’s entrance, she was making damn sure that Clarke knew who she belonged to. 

“Daddy, please don’t tease me, I need you, please?” Clarke couldn’t help but whimper, she felt so empty. 

“Tell me what you need princess,” Lexa growled.

“I need you to fuck me… please? I need you inside me, please make me cum for you daddy?” Clarke was whining now, bucking her hips into Lexa’s fingers, desperate for her to fuck her. With a low groan, Lexa was gliding two fingers into wet silk, earning her a needy cry from the blonde. She was so riled up that it only took four pumps of her fingers for Clarke to shatter around them, her scream deafening in the car. They pulled up to Lexa’s apartment building just as Clarke was coming down from her high. She opened her eyes to see Lexa sucking Clarke’s cum off her fingers, and it nearly made her cum again. They parked and raced into Lexa’s apartment. 

Clarke immediately began trying to undress her girlfriend, but Lexa stopped her, pushing her out onto the balcony. The view was incredible. Top floor, of course, and the building was so tall she could see half the city, if she cared to look. But right now, Clarke had better things to look at. She watched Lexa slowly move toward her, a predatory look in her eyes. Clarke’s ass bumped into the railing and she gasped. She hadn’t realized she was backing up as Lexa approached. The brunette smirked and closed the distance, placing a hand on the rail on either side of Clarke, locking her arms and leaning in. 

“You are MINE, babygirl,” She growled, pressing her mouth to Clarke’s, feeling her respond eagerly, their tongues clashing fiercely. Clarke’s fingers caught in her belt and she pulled Lexa’s hips against her own, moaning deliciously as she tried to grind herself against Lexa’s bulge. She pried the blonde’s fingers away, stepping back to leave a few inches between them, her dick twitching when Clarke whimpered at the loss. 

“Show me what’s mine, princess.” Lexa knew it turned Clarke on when there was a chance for someone to see her, and their play had gotten more and more public recently. Clarke shuddered and glanced around. The railing was basically a glass window, and though they were high up, there were other buildings around, there was a possibility that someone could see… she felt a rush of wetness flood her already drenched panties. Her face turned pink and her breath caught in her chest. Lexa knew she had her.

Not able to meet her eyes, Clarke found herself staring at the straining lump in Lexa’s pants as she undressed. She slowly slid her dress over her shoulders, letting it fall beside her. Lexa’s groan was almost silent, but Clarke heard it, and it emboldened her. She looked into green eyes as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall away slowly before taking her breasts in her own hands and making little breathy sounds as she kneaded them. Lexa’s eyes had turned nearly black by the time Clarke slid her panties down her legs and turned, her arms over the railing, back arched, ass in the air, gazing hungrily over her shoulder. 

Well shit. Lexa wasn’t expecting all that… She was mesmerized, astounded by Clarke’s beauty and fucking incredible sexual appetite. She allowed herself a moment to taking in Clarke’s panting form, noticing the way her thighs trembled just a little, and then the slick that coated them. Hers. This was hers, only hers. Her anger returned suddenly, remembering the way those fuckwad men had touched HER woman, HER princess. She imagined Clarke presenting herself like this to someone else, anyone else, and she was ready to kill. Clarke watched Lexa’s face change from something like adoration to what looked a lot like blind rage. She knew Lexa was remembering Finn and Bellamy, and she found herself rubbing her thighs together, moaning. Possessive Lexa was fucking hot. 

“Look at you babygirl, you’re making a mess of yourself,” Lexa growled, running her fingers up Clarke’s inner thigh, coating her fingers in slick. She leaned into Clarke’s back and ran a finger over the blonde’s lower lip, leaving a shine on it. Clarke opened her mouth for her, and Lexa slipped three fingers in, watching as Clarke wrapped her lips around them and sucked them clean. She bobbed her head slowly, fucking her mouth on Lexa’s fingers, moaning around them. ‘Mine.’ Lexa thought, and she withdrew her fingers, much to Clarke’s dismay. 

“Yes daddy, just yours, please…” Clarke was getting desperate. Lexa smirked. She hadn’t meant to speak aloud, but Clarke’s response was perfect, just like the rest of her. She ground her clothed center against her ass, hands flat against the blonde’s lower back. Clarke arched even further, pushing back against Lexa, whispering mindlessly. 

“Fuck! You feel so good rubbing against me like that…” Lexa’s head spun with every hoarsely spoken word. “You’re so hard for me, daddy…” Clarke felt like she couldn’t breath, she was on fire with need.

“You like the way daddy makes you feel princess?” Lexa rolled her hips harder, wringing a low moan from her girl. 

“Fuck… Yes! You make me so wet daddy, fuck, I love your dick… Let me show you?” She turned, kneeling. Looking into Lexa’s burning eyes, she slowly leaned forward; placing hot, open mouth kisses all over Lexa’s clothed cock. Lexa swallowed a groan and knew Clarke could feel the way her dick was twitching under her lips. Clarke’s hands slid up Lexa’s thighs until the brunette stilled her hands. 

“Let me show you how much I love this cock daddy… please? I belong to you, I want to show you, daddy, let me show you…” Clarke whined desperately and Lexa was struggling not to just throw the woman down and take her right now. 

“Show me then, babygirl.”

Her hands were a blur as she unzipped Lexa’s pants, freeing her aching length, immediately pumping it in her fist. Both women moaned, and Lexa watched as Clarke ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of her cock before swirling her tongue around the tip. When wet warmth enveloped the head, sucking hard, Lexa’s hand shot out, gripping blonde hair and tugging. Clarke gagged, and Lexa immediately pulled herself from the girls mouth, ashamed of herself for losing control. Clarke saw the apology in Lexa’s eyes, but she shook her head, taking Lexa in her hand and licking up her length seductively. Lexa saw Clarke drop her free hand to run her fingers through her slick, moaning against her cock. 

“I liked that, daddy… will you do it again?” Lexa’s rough use of her had sent lightning through her belly, and she needed more. She took Lexa back into her mouth, bobbing her head, staring hopefully into green eyes. Lexa felt conflicted. They had never been rough orally, and she didn’t want to hurt Clarke. But clearly the blonde wanted to try this, and Lexa had lust boiling in her veins… 

She bucked her hips forward, holding Clarke’s head still. Half Lexa’s length slid into the woman’s mouth, and her hand sped up against her clit, moaning raggedly. Twice more she thrust into Clarke before pulling away again, giving the girl a chance to breath and check in. With her hand a blur between her legs and fresh slick running down her thighs, Clarke didn’t appear to be interested in breathing. 

“Please don’t stop daddy,” she whined, “You said I could show you… I want to show you, I want…” her voice trailed off as she tried to wrap her mouth around Lexa’s dick again, making a frustrated sound when Lexa pulled her back by her hair, stopping her.

“What do you want, babygirl?” Lexa was harder than she ever remembered being. 

“I want you to use me, daddy…” Clarke’s voice tapered off to a whisper, her face growing hot. “I want you to fuck my mouth… like you own me.”

Lexa growled, fighting the urge to cum. They always said Clarke belonged to Lexa, but somehow ‘belonging to’ and ‘owning’ felt very, very different. She tightened her grip on Clarke’s head, pushing her cock into her hungrily waiting mouth. Clarke hummed as Lexa steadily thrust, pushing more and more of her length into Clarke’s throat with each roll of her hips. Feeling the blonde’s throat vibrating around her, Lexa’s control broke, and she slammed into her, roaring loudly. 

With Lexa fully seated in her throat, Clarke had never felt so full, and she was sure she had never been so wet. She watched as Lexa lost control above her, fucking into her mouth as hard as she could, pumping faster and faster. When Lexa came, the force of it surprised Clarke. With her head held firmly down, she felt rope after rope of cum shoot into her throat, and suddenly she was cumming too. With her fingers flying across her clit, the dick stretching her throat out muffled her scream. 

Lexa was breathless and amazed, unable to believe how absolutely fucking perfect Clarke was. She released her and lifted the barely conscious woman, carrying her gently to bed. She undressed quickly and slid into bed beside Clarke, caressing her face while she waited for her to finish coming down. 

“Mmm, thank you daddy.” Clarke nuzzled into Lexa, sighing contentedly. Lexa smiled softly, no longer the least bit jealous. 

Clarke knew who her daddy was.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the series, please let me know what you think!


End file.
